A Soothing Pink- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: After a crushing discovery, Marinette doesn't have much time to do anything other than the important things. One such night when she's free, Chat Noir drops by to see if she's okay. #BreastCancerAwareness Slightly depressing, but it's fluffy at the end, and that's what counts! Rated T because I'm Paranoid


"Maman, Papa, I'm home!" Marinette called out, closing the door behind her. She walked up the stairs, curious about the strange silence. "Maman? Papa? Is everything okay?" She opened the door to their apartment, and she could feel Tikki shift in her side bag as they took in the scene.

Her father was sitting on the couch, his arms wrapped around his wife and holding her close. They both looked over and smiled at her, although it was pained.

"Come sit down, Marinette." Tom said softly, but his voice betrayed that something was terribly wrong. Marinette swallowed nervously. Had they discovered that she was Ladybug?

She sat down across from the two of them, noticing the worried looks that the two were sending each other.

"Maman? Papa?"

"Sweet heart, there's something that we need talk about." Tom said seriously.

"Honey…" Sabine swallowed nervously, tears in her eyes. "I… I've been diagnosed with breast cancer."

…

 _What._

"Maman?" She asked softly as the tears in her mother's eyes slowly began to fall down her cheeks.

"We caught it in Stage two, so they will be able to save her, but it's going to be rough for us this year." Tom explained. Sabine quietly opened her arms wide, and Marinette instantly took in the hug with her parents.

 _Cancer._

 _Her mother had cancer._

The thought made her want to throw up, but instead she cried.

"Here, honey." Sabine said softly, a tremor in her own voice. "Give me your hand." Marinette allowed her mother to grab her hand and lift it, settling it on her chest.

There, on the upper part when Sabine softly pressed Marinette's hand against it, was a section of the skin that felt like a rock was directly underneath it.

"That's the cancer." Sabine said softly, and Marinette began to cry again. "We don't know what's going to happen, so I wanted you to know what it feels like. Just in case, okay?"

"O-Okay."

83737373773738383838827377365262738594826263673388372636

Now, Marinette knew that things would be hard for their family. That didn't mean that she was ready for it.

They had to hire more help and work a lot more while her mother started to go through chemotherapy. She lost all of her hair, started to wear a wig, and had surgery replacing both of her breasts with what was essentially water balloons.

For months on end, Sabine struggled to really do anything. She had lots of support, and people often dropped by with gifts.

Marinette was constantly busing herself from the truth. She left no time in her life to focus on wooing Adrien- only on being Ladybug, completing schoolwork and commissions, and taking care of her mother.

She also didn't quite have the chance to absorb the extent of what it all meant, either.

That was, until tonight.

Her father had sent her up early, worrying about her overworking herself. She also didn't have patrol tonight, and no school work to finish because it was Summer.

Marinette tucked her knees to her chest as a tear began to fall down her face, a warm breeze caressing her face in a gentle way that made her feel sick.

"Hey." The soft voice had Marinette looking up, and there, sitting like the cat he was on her railing, was Chat Noir.

"O-Oh." She stuttered, 'subtly' wiping her tear away. "Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm-" The word 'fine' was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't find it in herself to say the blatant white lie. "Managing. You?"

"Worried." He admitted. "Adrien called me down earlier and asked me to check up on you for him, since he's grounded and hasn't been able to do it himself."

"Oh."

"I've heard that your family's going through a tough time, but he hasn't told me anything else." Chat Noir looked at her, and she could see through the emotions in his eyes that he was truly worried. "Do you… wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know." Marinette shifted awkwardly. "It… I just…"

"Still processing it even though you have done it before?" He offered, a knowing look in his eyes. Marinette swallowed.

"Yeah."

"You wanna hug?" When she nodded, he instantly got up and walked over to her. He then situated the two of them so that he was on bottom, her head laying on his chest and his clawed hands combing through her loose hair.

It helped her to relax.

And then she started to break down.

"Chat, she- maman's got Cancer." She practically gasped, vision blurry from tears that she hadn't noticed before. "She's g-got breast cancer and-and the doctors think that-that it could be genetic! The possibility that I- that I-"

"Shhh…" He soothed, a soft purr comforting her, but she didn't stop.

"An-and the doc-doctors said that she wouldn't be able to have a-any more kids, if she wanted to, because then-then the cancer could come back! What-what i-if I get cancer before I can have kids?! Wh-What am I supposed to do then?! I could die, Chat! I-I could really die! Maman could die! I-If I were to have kids, they could die!"

"Oh, Princess…" Chat Noir hugged her tighter, but offered no other words of comfort.

"I-I'm scared, Chat!" She confessed. "A-At any second, I c-could get cancer! Ma-Maman got it young, s-so it's possible that-that I'll get it young too! Wh-What am I su-supposed to tell my future husband?! Would anyone e-even want me, kn-knowing that I'm probably going-going to die?!"

"Mari, don't think like that." Chat Noir tightened his hold on her, protectively. "It's not true."

"I-It's a possibility!" Marinette cried, holding on to him tighter herself. "I'm n-not going t-to keep what-what might be my future fr-from my future husband! I m-might not be able to-to have kids! I-I'm probably going to die! Who wants someone li-like that?! Tell me, Chat! Who?! Who would put themselves through all-all that pain i-if they know that it's going to happen!"

She cried despairingly into his shoulder when he didn't respond, Headache pounding in her head and sleep tugging at her conscience.

When her cries quieted down to sniffles, and her eyes grew heavy, she asked him again.

"Who would be so dumb, y-yet so amazing as to-to do that? Fo-For me, of all people?"

"I would, Princess." He whispered honestly as her eyes dropped shut.

"Y-You shouldn't." She mumbled. "Only hurt yourself."

"I'd go to the moon and back." He vowed. "I'd face down death and travel through time. I'd die a thousand deaths, live a million lifetimes, for you."

"Very… sweet…" And just as sleep took her, he finished his sentence.

"I'd do anything for you, my lady."

9979375297237692359793529797325969352993527793529795327

When Marinette awoke the next morning, someone was running their hands through her hair and purring.

They were very warm, so she snuggled closer and let out a content sigh. They chuckled.

"Gah, you two are sickeningly sweet."

"Shh." They said quietly.

"Thank you." She could hear Tikki say. "For staying. She hasn't slept this well in a while."

"It's nothing." They said, the purr lessening. Marinette scrunched up her face and snuggled closer, unhappy. Another chuckle, and they were purring again. She smiled and sighed, content.

"When do you think she'll actually wake up?" The voice she didn't know asked.

"It can take up to thirty minutes." Her kwami admitted. The voice whistled.

"I'd wait longer for her if need be." They swore softly, and Marinette's smile grew.

That was really sweet of them.

…

…

…

Wait…

…

She fell asleep with Chat up on her balcony last she remembered.

…

Marinette froze as it all started to click together in her tired mind.

And she did the same thing anyone would do.

Snuggle civilian Chat and try to go back to sleep because this was NOT how she wanted to start her morning.

In response, his arms grew tighter around her and his purr grew louder, which would have actually calmed her down if it wasn't the reason why she was panicking!

"Princess." He said quietly. "I know that you're awake."

"No I'm not." She replied. "I'm asleep and this is all just going to be a dream." He chuckled.

"Come on, please?" He asked. "I want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what, in both forms." Marinette bit her lip, unsure. Tikki flew in front of her with a small smile before nodding in encouragement. Marinette took a deep breath.

"Are you sure, Chat?" She asked softly.

"Positive." He confirmed, and she could feel him lean down to kiss the top of her head. She took a big, shaky breath and looked up, only to come face to face with emerald eyes that she saw every day. She gasped.

"Hello, Marinette." Adrien said, with a soft smile on his face. Tears came unwillingly to her eyes, and that smile turned into a frown. "Marinette? Are you okay? Did I upset you?"

"Did…" She sniffed and swallowed, her heart growing bigger and bigger as well as squeezing itself into a small marble. "Did you really mean what you said last night? You-You'd have me?"

"Of course I would." He smiled again and hugged her tighter. Marinette couldn't stop the tears or sobs that wracked her body as she clutched onto him pathetically.

But this time, she was glad. These were happy tears, and she wouldn't have changed anything in that moment.

"Thank you." She whispered when she had apparently run out of tears, her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"You're welcome." He whispered back, hands trailing through her hair and purr bringing her peace of mind as she fell asleep again.


End file.
